tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann have manufactured their Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range since 2002. The models are made from specially produced toolings to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines also have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas (normal; sound chipped model coming soon) * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert Rolling stock 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Orange Open Wagon * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (possibly discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * 6-ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; reused for Troublesome Truck #4) * Well wagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail coach 2009 * Flatbed with paint drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 * Red Coach (coming soon) * Red Brake Coach (coming soon) Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Conductor 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued; reintroduction 2014) * Coaling station (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford station building kit * Motorized Windmill Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station (coming soon) * Black Loch Folly (coming soon) * Signal Box (coming soon) * Brendam Warehouse (coming soon) Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set - Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and oval of E-Z track 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express set - Thomas with Santa hat and snowplough, truck with Christmas tree, flat wagon with load, red and green Christmas van, and oval of E-Z track Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2014 * Toby Rolling Stock and Accessories 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan * Thomas' snow plough 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Cream Tanker (coming soon) * Open Wagon - Red (coming soon) Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD instructions 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplough, red open wagon with presents, decorated coach, oval of track, and DVD instructions Trivia * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, and cream tanker were first available in their model form, but have been revamped to have their CGI logos. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models do not have front couplers. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * Percy's HO model has an oversized coal bunker and cab steps mounted on the side of the running board when they should be under the cab. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale. They have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * Diesel was the first HO engine to have a CGI-style face. Arry and Bert and Troublesome Truck #4 also recieved CGI-style faces. * The original Sodor scenery accessories used the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO Annie and Clarabel's underframes are painted grey instead of black. Their buffer sides are black instead of red, unlike their large scale counterparts. * Percy's coal bunker is painted grey instead of black. * The sides of Duck's buffers are black instead of red. * Annie and Clarabel's HO models do not have dummy coupling hooks. * Percy's HO model does not have a rear dummy coupling hook. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. * Gordon and Henry have grey lampirons and brake pipes. * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) are based on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time. * Both of Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches' HO and Large Scale models have removable roofs. * For both versions of Emily (HO and G scale) a cylinder on the top of her tender is painted green instead of black. * For the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets the coach is Emily's coach repainted. * Clarabel is depicted as a composite coach. * Both 'Arry and Bert have brake pipes and handrails, yet their models and CGI renders don't. This is because their moulding is identical to Diesel's, other than the faces and removed ladders. Gallery File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonaldandDouglas.png|Donald and Douglas File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannArry.JPG|'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bert File:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Prototype Annie and Clarabel File:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI-style mail car File:BachmannScruffey.jpg|S. C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.JPG|Troublesome Truck 4 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue open wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red open wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Cargo car File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 ton wagon File:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Flat Car with Paint Drums File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tank File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar Wagon File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tank File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned cream tanker File:BachmannOiltankers.png|Original Oil Tanker File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Redesigned oil tanker File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Redesigned raspberry tanker File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.png|Salty's Dockside Delivery Starter set File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special Set File:PercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksLargeScaleSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Large Scale Set File:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Tidmouth sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite station File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signalbox File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordstation.jpg|Knapford Station building kit File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's special coach File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brakevan File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF container wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice cream wagon File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg|Gordon's composite coach File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg|Gordon's Brake Coach File:Bachmannwindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannHOFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannSodorConductor.jpg|Conductor File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor pedestrian bridge File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coaling Tower File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor water tower File:Bachmannroundwatertower.jpg|Round water tower File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Large scale Thomas File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Large scale Percy File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Large scale James File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Large scale Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Large scale Emily File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Large scale Emily's coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Large scale Emily's brake coach File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Large scale Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Large scale Clarabel File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Large scale milk tanker File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg|Large scale cargo car File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Large scale S. C. Ruffey File:BachmanLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Large Scale Blue Wagon File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Large scale oil tanker File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Large scale fuel tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Large scale tar tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Large Scale Raspberry Syrup Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Large scale brakevan File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDelivery.jpg|Large Scale Thomas' Christmas Delivery External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise